Percy and Annabeth: Torn Apart
by Mwagner11
Summary: The Gods have created a new law: Children of Athena and Posideon cannot be in love. Percy must go through a number of challenges and trials. If he succeeds he and Annabeth can be together forever. But if not: he'll never see her again.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO

It's been a perfect night. A sea of twinkling stars hovers above us, watching our romantic evening. Wow. Do I sound like a poet? Yes I do. Do I normally act like this? Annabeth can do these kinds of things to me. If only she was in my ninth grade English class.

"Seaweed Brain? Kelp Head? Hello?"

Whoops. I must have zoned out again. I look at my girlfriend's gorgeous face, her blonde hair falling to her back and her gray eyes settled on my green ones.

We snuck out of camp and went to the beach for our eleventh date since defeating Gaea. Annabeth brought a bread basket, I brought my love and so far I think this is the best date we've ever had. Well, she brought her love too but you know what I mean. I must be slipping into poet mode again.

"Sorry Wise Girl," I apologize and stare at her soft pink lips. How badly I want to meet her lips with mine. An impulse to kiss her reaches me and I lean in toward her. Annabeth's beautiful eyes close as I kiss her softly on the lips. Then more urgently. She kisses me back. Then . . . a loud zap interupts us and we break apart, startled.

Six people, radiating power are standing before us. And then I realize that they're not just people. They're gods!

Zeus, lightning bolt in hand and looking bored, Athena, smooth face furious, hands on her hips, a devestated looking Aphrodite who's being held back by Ares, god of war. Behind them are Hermes, the god's messenger and a stricken Posideon.

I'm too stunned to speak and so is Annabeth. Before we can react, Zeus raises his lightning bolt and a gold barrier seperates Annabeth and I.

"Percy!" she screams as she's lifted into the air before Zeus. (**Okay yeah, kinda mushy sorry) **

"Annabeth!" I shout back as an invisible force pushes me down flat on my back.

Hermes steps forward a grave look on his face. "Perseus, Annabeth, I'm sorry to tell you that Zeus has had a new law written."

"And what's that?" I gasp, barely able to talk as tons of gravity weighs down on me.

"Children of Posideon and Athena can no longer by any means be in love with each other. No exceptions. Their parents hate each other. So why shouldn't they?"

I look up and see Athena triumphant, my father looking at me with sorrow, and Aphrodite as though she's going to burst into tears.

Hermes continues. "Lord Zeus says that"-

I'm angry, hurt, and even more angry.

I shout which is probably not the best thing to do "If Zeus wants to say something he can say something himself!"

Hermes faces me, expression hardening. "_Lord_ Zeus, boy."

"No! Zeus!"

The King of the Gods probably would've zapped me right then if Posideon hadn't took hold of his shoulders. "Brother, please. The boy has just lost his true love. Please excuse him."

Zeus gave me a menacing glare. "Fine," he spat. "Son of Posideon if you wish me to speak for myself I will. Your only options are 1. Either for one of you to die. 2. For Aphrodite to slip one of you a love potion so that you love someone else. 3. One of you attend Camp Jupiter while the other attends Camp Half Blood. And then never see each other again. It's your choice."

"Wait!" Annabeth cries. "Lord Zeus, Lady Athena this law was caused by thinking that Percy wasn't good enough for me, right?"

Zeus and Athena slowly nod.

"What if Percy _did_ prove himself worthy of me? A challenge of some sort? A really hard one?"

Athena raises an eyebrow. "You are right, my daughter ,this does seem like a worthy solution. We, the Gods must discuss it. Lady Aphrodite I apologize but we must put you in chains while we decide. You otherwise would interfere. Your vote will be counted, not to worry about that. Percy, Annabeth, Posideon and Aphrodite commanded that you two have a couple of minutes together. Use them well. After, you will be seperated either forever or if we decide we should go with Annabeth's proposition. Farewell."

With that the gods disappear and Annabeth floats to the ground while I can stand again. Both of us have tears in our eyes.

I run to her and hold her in my arms, stroking her hair soaking it with my tears.

We go into the water and leap under, then share one kiss: it may be the last one we ever share.

Then a blinding white glow pushes us out from the water and Annabeth away from me and into the sky. I rise high too and a terror engulfs me. It has nothing to do with heights.

I might never see Annabeth again.

**(Hope you liked the first chapter! There'll be plenty more!) **


	2. Seperated: Temporary or Eternally?

Annabeth's POV

Disclaimer: I'm as close to owning PJO as I am becoming the world's most famous mathematician. (Hint: I am TERRIBLE at math.)

I've been put into a brightly lit chamber with a golden four poster bed with golden bed sheets, a wooden dresser, and many grand rugs. A tall bookcase is to my left filled with all sorts of books: fiction, mystery, archectural, non-fiction, and many more. Still I'm not in the mood for reading.

I might never see Percy again.

And guess where my room is? On Olympus, in the god's golden palace, in the room furthest away from Posideon's living quarters, and closest to my mother's chambers.

But of course I'm locked in and I can't care less how fancy the food or my room is. I want my Seaweed Brain back.

I hear the sound of a key turning in the lock and I jump up.

Its Athena dressed in a sleeveless white dress with Olympian sandals. Her blonde hair is tied in an elegant knot and her gray eyes are focused on me.

"Annabeth," she whispers. "I'm sorry for voting against you but Percy is just not good enough for you."

"What are the odds?" I whisper back.

"Zeus, Ares, Artemis, Nemesis, Hypnos, Dionysus, Hades, Tyche, Hera, and myself are against you. Aphrodite, Nike, Iris, Posideon, Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, Apollo, Hebe, and Hecate are in favor of letting that insufferable boy of Posideon's to go through the triles for you."

I face her, my face twisted in agony. "I just want Percy back, mother! If you would relent this one time and go against Zeus I would be forever grateful. Please, Lady Athena! I beg you!" I'm practically on my knees now, my face in my hands. I force myself to hold my tears back but it isn't easy.

She strokes my hair, probably the most motherly gesture she's ever given me. "Annabeth, I am the goddess of wisdom. Percy is not right for you. You should know that." She stands and leaves me in my misery.

"Please! Dionysus, Tyche, Hera, anyone! Change your minds. I will be in your debt forever!"

Percy's POV

I'm being kept in an underwater room. The bed is made of coral, driftwood, and seaweed and the only other furnishings are a dresser and a gold trident. I'm bored out of my mind.

There are bars in my room and I feel as though I'm in a prison cell. I hope that Annabeth is being kept someplace nicer. Somehow I can't help feeling as though this is all my fault.

I want my beautiful, wonderful stubborn Wise Girl back! I want to hold her in my arms and kiss her limitlessly. I want to caress her silky hair once more.

If I hadn't been put underwater I'd probably have been bawling my eyes out. I feel weak and helpless. What chance do I have against the gods?


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I'm thinking about Annabeth when a door opens behind me and I turn around. It's Posideon, my father. He's wearing a blue T-shirt and Bermuda shorts and his face is gloomy.

"Father?" I ask and he gives me a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Percy I'm sorry. I truly am. Believe me, I've been trying my best to get the gods on our side but it isn't working. Each of the twenty gods have made their choice and are in a tie. I am voting against Zeus, son. I'm on your side."

I smile gratefully at him then gesture to the room. "It's like they're keeping me prisoner. Do you know where Annabeth is?"

Posideon shakes his head. "I swore on the River Styx I would not tell."

"You also swore on the River Styx that you wouldn't have any kids," I reminded him.

He let out a great booming laugh. "Yes, I know. But this one time I cannot tell. Zeus is right outside."

I nod in understanding. "Makes sense."

Posideon looks me in the eye. "I'm proud of you Percy. Standing up for what you believe. Even though that Athena is a wretched person, I do not see it as a crime for you to love her daughter."

"Thank you, Father."

He nods then stands. "I tried to make the room as comfortable as possible." A small smile plays on his lips. "Zeus wanted to throw you in a dungeon."

I smirk. "Sounds like him."

Posideon gives another booming laugh then unlocks the door.

"Good luck Percy."

Then I'm alone.

Annabeth's POV

I'm lying on my bed reading about the Parthenon when another tray of magnificent food is given to me through a catflap in the door. I pick it up. Roast pork, mashed potatoes, and a glass of nectar. I take a sip of nectar but I still can't eat. How long will it be till the god's make their decision?

My door is hastily opened and Aphrodite is standing before me.

"Tyche relented! Percy will be allowed to go through the challenges for you!" she squeals and wraps me in a hug which I find awkward but still I can't contain my excitement. There's a chance I might see Percy again!"


	4. Trials

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been so busy with rehearsals for this play and also whoopdedo I'm sick and so is my brother. Ugh. Anyway sorry this is so short I am already working on the next chapter. **

Percy's POV

Disclaimer: For the hundreth time I don't own PJO

My cell door swings open and I look up. It's Posideon and he's beaming. "Son, congratulations. Tyche decided to come over to our side. I'm supposed to escort you to the throne room on Olympus."

I jump up and on a sudden impulse hug my dad. He looks a little surprised but he doesn't pull away. Instead he grabs my hand and whirlpool of water surrounds us as it transports us to Olympus. I'm standing before a grumpy Zeus, a furious Athena, and a beaming Aphrodite who's no longer in chains. Posideon takes his seat and Zeus speaks.

"The Council of the Gods has decided. You may take the triles for Athena's daughter. Each god will set a trile. None of them will be impossible. Once you have completed one, you will be sent back here to freshen up for at least an hour maybe a week. The god who's trile you have just completed will decide your rest period. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Lord Zeus," I say, my heart pounding.

"You will start right away," he says in a commanding tone.

"Yes Lord Zeus."

I realize that I'm about to start and I'm only slightly nervous. I hope my first one isn't Athena. That would be a disaster.

Zeus raises a hand and I disappear from Olympus.

**Ooohhh cliffhanger. Which god's trile will he have to face?**


	5. Curse you, Ares!

**And its been like one minute since I submitted my last chapter. I'm on a roll! :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Dislcaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. PJO. DO. YOU. ?**

I wake up on a hard cold stone floor. It's red which is too strange and as I look around I realize that Ares is sponsoring this challenge. There's a giant hourglass hanging overhead and a stone door across the room. There's tons of heavy war eqipment lying around: rods with spikes on the edges, cannons, and forklifts.

As soon as I stand up, five dummies drop down out of nowhere and a weapon armory pops out of the ground. I feel in my pocket and freeze when I realize that Riptide's not there. Now I'm actually really nervous. I take a closer look at the weapon options.

Shields, spears, a silver bow and a quiver of arrows, a gun, two knives, and one sword.

Instantly arm myself with a smaller shield and the sword. I strap the gun to my front pocket, sling the bow and arrows over my shoulder, then conceal the knife inside my pant leg; a trick I've learned from Annabeth.

I don't know exactly why I'm taking arming myself so seriously; there just dummies. But I know Ares. He's obviously done something to them.

I take a step forward and the hourglass flips. My time has started.

I yell a battle cry and charge the dummies. They instantly come to life and I slash at the first with my sword but my weapon quickly bounces back.

To top it off they're wearing Celestial bronze armor. Wow, Ares, thanks a lot.

The other dummies are surrounding me and I quickly poke the first in the eye with my sword. He crumbles to dust and I grin in relief.

I have to kill the others by poking out an eye.

I turn to the rest and reach for my sword then realize that it's vanished. Another problem. Each time I kill a dummy the weapon I used vanishes.

My remaining opponents pull out broadswords and I quickly raise my shield just in time to block the blows.

I pull out the knives and poke two dummies in the eye with them then draw my gun.

The two remaining live sized dolls advance and one swings. I try to block it but only do so partially and it cuts my cheek.

I dodge between their legs and back up, then shoot. My first shot misses badly and I cringe then shoot another bullet. It bounces off one of the dummies's armor and comes flying back at me. I try to duck but its too fast, it penetrates my leg and I yell in pain.

Adrenaline surges through me. This is for Annabeth, I remind myself.

I pull out my gun once more and shoot and this time the bullet hits its eye.

I use my last weapon and pray to Apollo and Artemis. _Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo please help! Lord Apollo you voted for me help me succeed that expectation that you have. Lady Artemis, I know why you don't want Annabeth and I to be together because you're against love. I'm begging you just this one time to help me out. _

I shoot the arrow and straight and true it pierce's the final dummies's eye.

_Thank you Lord Apollo. Lady Artemis. _

I make a mental note to myself to give up a portion of my next meal to them.

I look up at the hourglass. Oh no. I barely have any time left. I pull on the door but its locked. Oh. That's what the equipment is for. I have to barricade through.

Using all my strength I pick up the rod with spikes and drive it into the door.

Behind me I can hear a whooshing sound and I turn to see another dummy above me, sword in hand, ready to strike. I quickly poke him in the eye with one of the spikes. I have only a few seconds left and only part of the door is broken. I drive in the spike once more and the door falls over, the hinges broken. I race through just as time runs out.

A cloud of red fog envelops me and carries me away.


	6. You have GOT to be kidding me

**I apologize this is a bit short but I am really busy. I am busy with school but hey, its working I am getting all A's :D. Anyway, hope you like it PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Will update soon. **

Annabeth's POV

I can hear angered shouts from the throne room. And then victorious cries. Has Percy won or failed the first task? If he's dead I'm going to KILL Zeus. And put Athena in a cage. And . . .

Anyway, let's move on.

I'm still in the same room as before and I can't go out. At least I know that I might have a chance to see Seaweed Brain again.

But I still might not.

Percy's POV

My eyes open. I'm on the stone floor of Olympus and Ares and Zeus are arguing.

"He PASSED it? That was MUCH too easy! I should ban you to the UNDERWORLD! You were supposed to set something that was NEARLY impossible! Instead you set something that his MORTAL stepfather could do!"

Zeus is standing over Ares, lightning bolt raised and for the first time, Ares looks frightened.

"Uncle, I set a mediocre challenge for the boy. I apologize." Ares shoots a glance at me as if to say "_I'm not done with you yet, boy."_

I gulp and turn to the King of Olympus.

"You passed the first challenge," he hisses. "So be it. Ares has determined you have one hour of rest before the next task."

It turns out I'm not going to turn into the world's largest smoked barbecue after all. Hoorah.

My weak knees force me to bow to all of the gods and then Hermes rises from his throne, waves his hand, and suddenly I'm in a comfortable grand room with a four poster bed, soft carpet, and blue walls.

I open a door to find a private bathroom and I take a quick shower. After rinsing my dirty Camp Half Blood T-shirt in the shower I hang it out to dry, then put it on. I feel for Riptide in my pocket. It has returned. I look at the clock. Thirty minutes till the challenge.

I decide that a bit of sleep won't hurt. I set my an alarm clock on a table near the bed till five minutes before my time is up and collapse on the bed. I dream of Annabeth.


	7. Holy Hephesteus!

**I know I know, I haven't commented forever, I'm a horrible person, this is completely short, blah blah blahbetty. I'm sorry FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG LONG LONG amount of time of you guys waiting so I hope you'll forgive me and everything awesome like that.**

**Sorry its short I didn't have that much time.**

**Other than that I don't own PJO-do I sound like a millionaire to you- and REVIEW! :D **

My alarm clock rings and Hermes fetches me and brings me into the throne room. Posideon meets my eyes. "You ready?" he mouths.

I shrug. I really don't know. I hope the challenge is something easy like Demeter or Tyche.

Zeus suddenly snaps his fingers, catching me off guard and I'm now standing in fiery chaos.

Ahead of me is a lake of something that looks like lava. All across are ropes and beyond the lake I see an open metal doorway with a large metal giant standing there. I gulp. Oh great. I can't really remember if the god of blacksmiths and fire is on my side but right now it doesn't really matter.

I race to the lake, then struggle to climb the black obsidan walls. It's not working. There has to be something I can use to get across.

Then it hits me. "Wow," I mutter. "Seriously, Percy?"

I don't know how much time I have but I picture all the water in the oceans around the world obeying me. I feel a tugging sensation in my gut and a great wall of water explodes from behind me. I picture it forming a bridge above the lake and it obeys my command. I quickly run across the bridge but then I see that the doorway is slowly beginning to close. The metal giant comes alive and I try to dodge between its legs when a large metal finger reaches down and swipes me away.

I land right next to the lake of lava and I realize there's no time. The doorway is halfway closed now.

"No!" My feet begin to run by themselves and just as the giant reaches down to pluck me I do some sort of slide that would get me into Big League Baseball or whatever the heck its called. The giant metal fingers miss me by an inch and I quickly sprint to the doorway. A space just small enough for me to slip through is there. I pound toward it at full speed but my foot catches on a rock and I fall, flat on my face. Yeah, real heroic. I bet the gods are laughing at me right now.

I'm inches from the doorway and there's a bit left. On impulse, I draw my trusty sword, Riptide out and stick it between the ground and the metal door. It does something and I heave upward, causing it to open just a bit more-just enough. I slide through and there's a blinding white flash.


End file.
